Do You Still Love Me?
by Suki-Itami
Summary: Full summary inside. Sasu/Naru
1. Honorable Funeral

**Story: **_Do You Still Love Me?_

**Summary: **_When Sasuke has to go away for a mission to the Land of Snow, him and the ANBU who were with him come under a vicious attack and are reported K.I.A. This takes a toll on Naruto's heart and he never recovers. Three years later, while Naruto is visiting the stone monument, he could've sworn he saw Sasuke. But Sasuke's dead…right? Sasu/Naru_

**Warnings: **_Yaoi, Boy X Boy Content, adult situations between two males – if you don't like it, don't read –incredibly depressing scenarios, and detailed scenes of mutilation and violence._

…

A light rain is falling down upon the ninja village Konohagakure; a team made up of four ANBU and one Chunnin was killed in The Land of Snow. All four ANBU were returned Konoha; they were young but they each had a family of their own that they left behind. The Chunnin, being much younger, had left behind only a boyfriend.

There was only one person in Konoha who mourned deeply for the Chunnin. Tears ran down his face like an endless river. His blonde hair, cut into spiky tufts, was messy. He wore all black with a Leaf Headband around his forehead. His name was Naruto Uzumaki and he was mourning for his dead love: Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha had been the Chunnin to accompany the ANBU to The Land of Snow on a mission to release the country from the grip of a King who allowed his ninja to kill anyone they wished. Nobody was told how they were killed, just that they were.

Maybe it was the fate of these five ninja all along; to die in combat. Sure, many people believed that it's your fate to die a certain way, like in combat, but this fate resembled Hell. The limbs of each of the ANBU had been severed off, their hearts carved out of their chest. Their faces all held the same twisted look of agony and pain, signaling that they were dismembered alive. The body of Sasuke Uchiha had not returned so everyone, Naruto included, assumed that he had been desecrated. Not a single trace of his body had been found, not even a single hair from his head…but they knew he was dead, that they were able to put together from what happened to the ANBU.

Naruto tried hard not to sob, he didn't want anyone to see his pain from losing Sasuke. Everyone knew it though, it was hard not to see. Iruka Umino, who was standing next to Naruto, put a reassuring hand on his former students' shoulder.

Naruto looked up at Iruka with tears still in his eyes. Iruka had always been like a father to Naruto and he appreciated it, especially during a time when nobody would even **look** at him, let alone talk to him.

Iruka smiled at Naruto as he said, "Don't worry. Sasuke's with his family now." Iruka paused then softly added, "He's home."

This didn't help Naruto at all but he looked back at the altar that had the pictures of the five ninja on it; incense and white roses surrounded the pictures. A picture of Sasuke was on the end. He had his black hair as he always did, his bangs chin length and the hair on the back of his head spiked up. He had on a black shirt and black shorts with black arm-warmers, his Leaf Headband around his forehead.

It was time to set flowers on the altar in tribute to the dead ninja. Naruto was one of the first up to the altar, he paused momentarily to look at the pictures then walked back to where he had standing.

Sakura was nearby, she too was crying, just not as much as Naruto. When Naruto saw her going up to set her flower down on the altar he started to sob. Naruto missed Sasuke so much, it hurt him to know that he'll **never** see Sasuke's face again. Never feel the familiar warmth of Sasuke's skin, never hug, never kiss him…Not ever again. Years ago Naruto would've been happy to see Sasuke die, in fact, he probably would've laughed at the funeral. But not anymore; the thing Naruto would've laughed about years ago was now what he was sobbing over, Sasuke's death.

The fifth Hokage, Tsunade, was the last to walk up to the altar. It's the tradition of Konohagakure: at a funeral that's not for a former Hokage, the current Hokage is the last to approach the altar.

Tsunade put the flower she was carrying down on the altar and turned to the Konoha Ninja. Her eyes immediately found the sobbing Naruto and she felt sad for him. She knew what it was like to lose someone you loved on the battlefield. But she was glad that Naruto didn't have to witness Sasuke's death like she had to witness her own loves' death. Tsunade's boyfriend was killed years ago, before Tsunade became a Sannin, she had witnessed it herself and didn't come back to Konoha until Naruto and Jiraiya came to her and convinced her to be Hokage.

Tsunade cleared her throat and said, "To those truly loved and cared about these five ninja, my deepest sympathy goes out to you." Tsunade paused to take a quick look at the altar, then said in a softer voice, "I understand what you're going through. These five souls are in a better place now, I implore you to remember that. They will be remembered and missed." Tsunade paused and looked at the grief stricken faces of the crowd. "Please, always remember that they gave their lives for other people to feel safe at as we do."

Naruto looked at Tsunade like he still didn't understand why Sasuke had to die. Naruto understood that Sasuke loved helping other people, but missed Sasuke so much that he just wanted a straight answer as to why his love was dead.

Tsunade looked around the crowd to see faces that were either, relieved knowing that their loved one died defending other people or faces that were confused about her last statement. Tsunade looked at Naruto and saw that his face was of the confused.

Tsunade sighed inwardly. _Will he ever learn that death is apart of life?_ Tsunade raised her right arm. "Dismissed."

The Konoha ninja slowly made their way from the top of the Hokage mansion, down the stairs, and to their homes in Konoha.

Naruto, once on the street, didn't wait for Kakashi or Sakura and ran. Once Naruto was back at the Uchiha estate – Naruto and Sasuke were living together – he walked into Sasuke's room and sat on Sasuke's bed cross-legged. He just couldn't believe that Sasuke was really dead.

A Grandfather clock in the living room ticked loudly, it was the only sound in throughout the entire house.

Naruto laid back and stared up at the pale white ceiling. Sasuke's bed still smelled like him, and Naruto was happy for that though it wouldn't last long. Naruto rolled over on his side and started to cry, the entire time, one word was going through his head:

_Sasuke..._


	2. I Miss You

Naruto opened his eyes when a ray of sunlight came through a crack in the black curtains of Sasuke's room. He sat up and realized where he was, then noticed the pillow was wet…he had cried himself to sleep last night.

Naruto slowly got out of Sasuke's bed and, after giving the room one last glance, walked out of the room and to his own. His room, unlike Sasuke's, had stuff thrown everywhere. (Shirts, pants, underwear, etc.) You name it it's bound to be on Naruto's bedroom floor.

Naruto sifted through his clothes and decided to wear a black t-shirt with black pants. Before walking out of his room, he looked in the mirror and smiled sadly. Naruto knew how much Sasuke loved it when he wore all black, so this was kind of a tribute to Sasuke.

Naruto walked out of his room and straight out the door, he couldn't stay in that house another minute; it was too much for him to bear. Naruto, while he was walking out of the estate grounds, was looking through his pant pockets for his Ipod and put in his headphones and hit the "on" switch. (Sorry, I know there's no Ipod's in Konoha, but still...) Naruto scrolled through the songs until he found the one he was looking for, he hadn't really liked this song until recently…when Sasuke left.

…

I'm so tired of being here

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave_

_Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away oh all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

_When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all, all of me_

_Me_

("My Immortal" by Evanescence.)

…

Naruto swatted away a stray tear that was falling down his face. He didn't normally cry when listening to this song, but having lost Sasuke the song just made him feel sad because it talked about love and death, and that was what he was going through right now. Love and death were both very deep subjects, and Naruto has been thinking about both since he woke up this morning. His Ipod switched to the next song, "I Miss You"by blink-182.It was strange how Naruto and Sasuke had pretty much the same taste in music yet they had always argued about which bands were better.

Naruto laughed at the thought of him and Sasuke's fights over music. It seemed so trivial to him, but he wouldn't trade those moments for the world. _Sasuke…why did you have to die? I miss you so much!_

Naruto stopped in front of a small karaoke bar that people rarely went into and decided to go inside for a while.

Nobody was in there except for Team Gai – Neji, Lee, and TenTen – but they were goofballs when nobody was around so it didn't bother Naruto at all.

Neji was on the small stage singing right now, he was finishing up his rendition of "Lips Of An Angel" by Hinder. He finished as Naruto sat down at the table where the other two members of Team Gai were sitting.

"Hey Naruto." Lee said with a forced smile.

"Hey…" Naruto said as he put his Ipod back in his pocket.

"How're you holding up?" TenTen asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Fine…" Which was a lie, he really wasn't holding up at all.

"Kakashi and Sakura were looking for you yesterday after the funeral." Neji said sitting down in between Naruto and TenTen.

Naruto didn't say anything when Neji said that but instead walked up to the stage and plugged in his Ipod into the stereo. He browsed through it until he found what he was looking for then walked up to the mic and started singing "Taking Over Me" by Evanescence.

Once he was done, Naruto walked off the stage after grabbing his Ipod back off the stereo. The traitor tears were now running down his face, he was mourning for the death of the person he loved openly now.

TenTen walked up to him and gave Naruto a big hug to let him know that she was there for him.

Naruto gave TenTen a forced smile through the tears once she pulled away from him.

Naruto walked passed Neji and Lee without a second glance at them as he walked for the door.

"You just got here, Naruto!" Lee shouted after him. "You sing really well!"

Naruto looked back at Lee and shook his head.

Neji saw the pain in Naruto's eyes and walked over to him. "Don't do anything drastic. You may not know it, but there are a lot of people in Konoha who love you Naruto. They'll be devastated to lose you too."

Naruto gave Neji a forced reassuring smile and said, "Don't worry…I'm too weak to try that."

Neji nodded. "Just telling you."

Naruto nodded at Neji then turned and walked out the door. He hadn't stayed long, but he had wanted to convey to somebody, anybody, that he was feeling immense pain that nobody else could see. Naruto knew that he had conveyed his message to the right people. Neji, TenTen, and Lee were good friends of Naruto's and they would do anything to make sure he didn't hurt himself…or let anyone hurt him.

Naruto pulled out his Ipod again and put in his headphones, not really caring what he was listening to anymore. It was just by chance that he was listening to "What Hurts The Most" by Rascal Flatts; it was one of the songs Sasuke had liked the most. Naruto was starting to like it a little, just because of the current situation. When Sasuke left, he would sing it and get to know the lyrics a little bit. Naruto liked the song, but he never listened to it more than once a day…it was painful for him to listen to that particular song.

Naruto stopped in front of the lake in the park. _This is where Sasuke and me shared our first kiss._ He thought sadly as he sat down in front of the lake.

Naruto looked around and saw Hinata with Kiba in a pavilion, not too far away. They had been going out for about a month now, and seemed very much in love, but it hurt Naruto to see them right now. From where Naruto was sitting, it looked like Kiba was talking with his arms around her as Hinata had her face buried in his chest.

Hinata was a very sensitive girl when it came to her emotions, so it could've been anything that made her cry.

Naruto stood up and walked over to them, putting away his Ipod as he walked.

Kiba looked up as Naruto approached. "Hey."

Naruto nodded in respect and sat down on the other side of Kiba, where Hinata wasn't sitting. "What's wrong with Hinata?" He asked Kiba in a soft enough voice to where only Kiba could hear him.

"Hiashi, her father, has been hitting her again." Kiba said sadly. "He did this once before, but stopped after I threatened to report him…I guess he didn't take me seriously."

Naruto nodded and stood up, motioning for Kiba to scoot him and Hinata over so he could sit on the other side of Hinata. Kiba moved over and Naruto sat down next to Hinata.

Naruto started giving Hinata a back rub, thinking that might help her to stop crying so that she could explain what's wrong.

Hinata sat up after a while then looked over at Naruto, her left eye was covered in a bruise that caused her eye to be half shut. Tears were still flowing freely down her face.

Naruto pulled her into a short, friendly, embrace to let her know that everything was going to be okay. Hinata hugged him back quickly then leaned against Kiba again.

"Kiba…we can't lose her too." Naruto said, he voice becoming raspy from choking back tears.

"I know, Naruto." Kiba said. "I'm going to report him now, I'm taking Hinata with me to prove to them what's happening."

Naruto nodded and the three of them stood up. "Well, I'll see you guys later then."

Hinata and Kiba nodded and walked out of the park.

Naruto looked at them go and became sad. There was something Kiba can do for Hinata, to prevent losing her, but there was nothing Naruto could've done to prevent losing Sasuke. He still couldn't believe what was happening to him, his world was going to hell.

After Kiba and Hinata were out of sight, Naruto decided to walk over to the Hokage Faces and sit up there for a little while to clear his head.

Naruto ran to the faces and jumped up there, just to sit. After sitting there for ten minutes, Naruto took out a kunai knife from his shuriken holster and held it far above his head, pointed at his chest. Tears flowing freely down his face, he was ready to join Sasuke in death.


	3. I'm Too Weak

Naruto held the kunai knife above his head, he knew what he was about to do and he thought it was right. But he couldn't do it…he couldn't kill himself. Tears started to flow down his face again, like an endless river that would refuse to dry up.

Naruto shook his head and lowered the kunai knife, placing it beside him with one hand over it. He took his other hand, covered his eyes with it, and started to sob.

_Sasuke, why…? I can't…I'm just…_ He couldn't even finish his thought, he couldn't handle being without Sasuke and even though he wanted to die, it hurt so bad, he couldn't do it.

Naruto sat there and sobbed for about five minutes before he put the kunai knife up and stood up to go back home. It was nearly sunset now, the day had just flown by for him, he didn't wake up late he just had wasted a lot of time walking to the Hokage faces. Naruto jumped down from the Hokage faces and started to walk back to the Uchiha estate.

When the estate came into sight, someone tapped Naruto on the shoulder lightly. Naruto turned around to the familiar pink hair, light green eyes, and pale skin that wore a red sleeveless shirt and long red skirt. Sakura Haruno, Naruto and Sasuke's teammate.

"Hey Naruto...I've been looking for you everywhere." Sakura said with a forced smile.

Naruto faced Sakura, the sad look that has been on his face all day was even worse because Sakura was here. "This…Sakura…This…This isn't a good time."

Sakura looked at the ground. "I'm sorry, Naruto, I know it's not a good time but I need to talk to you."

Naruto shook his head.

"Naruto, I know that you're sad about Sasuke's death and that it's effecting you horribly…but you have to move on." Sakura said as tears rolled down her own face.

"Have you?" Naruto asked smugly. "Were you even able to ever accept that Sasuke loved **me** not you?!"

Sakura looked up at Naruto and just stared at him for a moment, then shook her head. "I couldn't! I loved him!"

"I can't believe you! Some friend you are!" Naruto scowled.

"Don't say that! Just because I was never able to accept it doesn't mean—"

Naruto cut her off. "Sakura, I know that you were 'happy' for us, but I can tell that you still harbor hatred for me for 'stealing' him from you!"

Sakura looked away from Naruto for a split second, and that was enough to convince Naruto. He turned and started to walk away.

Sakura caught his arm. "Wait, Naruto!"

"Let me go, you bitch!" Naruto shouted. "It's obvious what you think about me, you're just talking to me because it's what Sasuke would want!"

"It **is** what Sasuke would want!" Sakura yelled back with tears still in her eyes. "I never accepted it, that's true, but I still considered you and Sasuke as good friends!"

"'Good friends', right!" Naruto said, shrugging off her hand from his arm. "Sakura, I know what you think about me, it's obvious, so just don't talk to me if the only reason is—"

"YOU DON'T GET IT NARUTO!" Sakura shouted, cutting Naruto off. "I USED TO LOVE SASUKE, THAT'S TRUE IN EVERY WAY, BUT I NEVER ACCEPTED IT BECAUSE I…I…" Sakura trailed off, unable to finish.

"Because you what?!" Naruto shouted, angry with Sakura.

"…I LOVED **YOU** TOO!!" Sakura shouted loud enough for anyone within a ten-yard radius to hear.

Naruto looked back at Sakura with a confused look on his face. "S-Say what???"

Sakura looked back at the ground. "Y-You heard me…I loved you once too."

This was a shock for Naruto; he had always thought that Sakura had hated him for "taking Sasuke from her". Her last statement took off Naruto so far off guard that it wasn't even funny.

Naruto shook his head, unable to believe what he had just heard. Tears were still rolling down Sakura's cheeks; her confession to Naruto had broken so many barriers in her mind.

Naruto turned from Sakura and walked the rest of the way back to the estate, this time Sakura didn't try to stop him. He needed time to think, to be alone. Naruto didn't love Sakura, he never really did, and this wasn't the appropriate time for Sakura to be telling Naruto something like this.

…

Once back at the estate, Naruto walked into his room and lay down on his bed. He unable to comprehend all that had happened in the day in his mind. It was as if all of Konoha was going to hell, Naruto at its lead. Nothing made sense anymore, so why continue to play the charade that he's happy and content with what's going on…?

Naruto got off of his bed and grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil, and started to write. (Keeping in mind, I can't write poetry worth a crap.)

…

"_You asked me:_

'_What's wrong?'_

_I said:_

'_Nothing'_

_I turned around and whispered:_

'_Everything'_

_You ask me the same thing everyday_

_I always tell you the same thing:_

'_Nothing'_

_But in reality…_

Everything's wrong"

…

Then Naruto flipped the page over and thought of something else to write. He knew that the villagers would start expecting things of him and telling him to do things that he couldn't now that Sasuke was gone. That's when he got the next idea.

…

"So what if I'm not who you want me to be?

_What does it matter?_

_I can never be like you_

_Because I am me;_

_And I'm tired of being what you want me to be._

_I can waste days,_

_Months, and years…_

_But I can't be that way_

_Can't you see that_

_Every time I waste even_

_A second of my life_

_It kills me?_

_Of course not!_

_Because I've done a good job_

_Of hiding this as I continue_

_To be your zombie_

_And play your agenda._

_But what you __**really**__ don't know is_

_I'm numb inside."_

…

Naruto put his pencil down and looked at both sides of the paper, flipping it over again and again. He didn't understand what the hell gave him the urge to write this down…he just did.

Naruto stood up, leaving the paper on his desk, and walked over to a picture of Sasuke he had on his dresser. A close up on Sasuke's face, he was smiling as if he didn't have a care in the world. This picture was taken right after Sasuke and Naruto started dating, so of course Sasuke would be happy…but this picture meant everything to Naruto. It was the only picture he had of Sasuke of him looking so happy.

Naruto leaned down and rested his head on the cold wood of the dresser, staring at the picture. _Sasuke, I'm sorry…I'm just too weak to join you._

Tears started falling down Naruto's face again as he thought of Sasuke and how happy he had once been with him. Naruto straightened up and clenched his fists as he choked back a sob. Naruto looked at the picture for only a few seconds then, with one swift motion, hit the picture and sent it falling to the ground. As the picture hit the ground with a crash as the glass broke, Naruto was running out of the door as fast as he could. He was going to go visit a place that he was going to try to avoid…but just couldn't.

Sasuke's grave…


	4. Tears of the Wounded

Naruto ran out of the estate grounds as fast as he could and to the cemetery. Once he arrived at the cemetery, Naruto didn't waste any time locating the correct grave.

Naruto dropped to his knees in front of the gravestone, unable to stand because of the way he felt…weak. His legs would've given out had he not sat down. Naruto's tears, still running down his face freely, started dropping to the earth beneath him. There was no soil tilled in front of this grave, like for the others, because there had been no body for this grave.

Naruto leaned forward and put one hand on the gravestone, the cold stone immediately filled his hand with an ice-cold feeling. "I wish I could've been more loving towards you, Sasuke." Naruto cried.

Naruto removed his hand from the gravestone and wiped away his tears quickly. There were a few people visiting other graves that stared, but Naruto didn't care what they thought…he missed Sasuke.

Somebody walked over to him and put one hand on his shoulder. "It'll be okay, Naruto."

Naruto turned around and recognized the person immediately, silver hair styled weirdly, his headband covering his left eye, a mask up to his nose, and the clothes of a Konohagakure Shinobi. Kakashi Hatake, the sensei of Team 7.

Naruto looked up at his sensei glassy eyed. "Sensei…"

Kakashi nodded and kneeled beside Naruto. "It's a shame, losing him."

Naruto looked back at the grave.

Kakashi didn't say anything for a while, creating an awkward silence, but then said, "We can create a different world, a different village…we don't have to lose another person that's precious to us all."

Naruto just continued to stare at the grave.

Kakashi looked at Naruto then back at the grave. "Hinata's going to be okay," Naruto looked up at Kakashi, "Kiba reported Hiashi, and Hinata's now living with him."

Naruto looked up at the sky, a light rain started to fall. "Sensei…why do people give up their lives for people they don't know?"

Kakashi stood back up but continued looking at the grave. "I'm not sure, Naruto. I just know that when people do, their loved ones are deeply hurt."

"What?"

"Their emotions become fragile and out of check, they become wounded and hurt." Kakashi said as he turned away. "I'll see you around."

Naruto watched as Kakashi walked out of the cemetery. He didn't understand what Kakashi meant by "wounded", but it didn't stay in his mind for long. Naruto stood up after a few minutes and brushed the dirt off of his pants then started to walk back home.

When he arrived back, Naruto grabbed a broom and started sweeping up the broken glass from the picture frame that he had broke earlier. While he was sweeping up the glass, Naruto bent over and picked up the picture of Sasuke.

Naruto still couldn't believe that Sasuke was gone, after they had been though…all they had shared…the man he loved was dead. Naruto placed the picture on his dresser and finished sweeping up the glass.

Naruto threw away the glass, put away the broom, and started looking for something for dinner. Normally Sasuke and Naruto would make dinner together, Sasuke had taught Naruto how to cook so it could be something they could do...together.

Naruto pulled out a frozen pizza and preheated the oven. After five minutes, Naruto threw the pizza into the oven and started to wait for thirty minutes before pulling it out. He put the pizza on the counter and pulled a pizza cutter from out of a drawer. After he pulled out the pizza cutter, Naruto stared at it and thought of something. If he couldn't join Sasuke in death, then he can do something about it.

Naruto put the cutter next to the pizza and grabbed a steak knife from the same drawer. He held the knife to the underside of his wrist and, without any hesitation, swiftly pulled away. Naruto looked at his wrist and saw a clean cut, bleeding slowly, sitting there in place of the skin that had once been there.

It stung a little once exposed to the open air, but that subsided quickly enough. Naruto put the knife down and ran to the bathroom, searching for a band-aid. Once he found one, Naruto put a band-aid on the cut. After putting the band-aid on it, Naruto stared at the cut…he couldn't believe he had just done. And the weird thing was, it made him feel better.

Naruto smiled for a quick second, he thought he had found his outlet for his pain…his pain over losing Sasuke that is. _Sasuke, I offer my blood to you to let you know that I still love you._ Naruto looked up at the ceiling as he thought that.

Then he ran into the kitchen, remembering his dinner, and cut the pizza quickly. Naruto threw the pizza cutter into the sink and walked out into the living room with a plate of pizza in his hand. He then turned on the TV and started flipping through the channels. But there wasn't anything on so Naruto kept it on some random channel and ate his pizza, he wasn't even really paying attention to the TV…his thoughts were elsewhere. Mainly on the single cut on his wrist, it still stung slightly whenever Naruto moved around his wrist but it subsided soon enough.

After Naruto finished his pizza, he turned the TV off and through the plate in the sink, then walked gloomily off to his room. Naruto plopped down on his bed and grabbed his Ipod, which he put on the side table next to his bed once he got back, and turned it on. He mindlessly listened to music for about thirty minutes then one of the songs Sasuke had put on the Ipod came on, Naruto sang along.

After the song ended Naruto turned over on his side and listened to the next song as he fell asleep. Thoughts of Sasuke running through his mind as he drifted deeper and deeper into the black abyss.

…

Sasuke walked up onto a stage with a mic in his right hand, the crowd cheered for him as he prepared to sing. It was the thirteenth anniversary of the Fourth Hokage's sacrifice so it customary for people to do what the former Hokage loved to do, besides defend people…sing! (Making this up as I go.)

_Sasuke waited for the crowd to settle down and scanned the crowd for Naruto, who was in the back where the sound wouldn't kill him. Sasuke smiled genuinely and said, "Okay Konoha, it's time to get this party started!" They cheered again; obviously they liked Sasuke as the announcer. "I wish I could say otherwise but…I'll get this party started with a tribute song to the former Hokage!" The crowd cheered so loud this time that Sasuke could barely hear himself think. "I'll be singing 'On My Own' by Three Days Grace…Get ready for it!"_

_The crowd cheered even louder than before because of Sasuke's performance. It had absolutely **nothing** to do with the Fourth Hokage but the crowd liked it because it was Sasuke who was singing it. He had a liquid voice that made any song seem like an easy thing to sing, didn't matter what it was his voice just amplified the song so much. Sasuke could sing songs better then the actual artists themselves._

_Sasuke walked off stage swiftly and toward Naruto, who was running toward where Sasuke was walking off stage. They met each other and walked off towards a secluded part of the park, closer to the Forest of Death._

_Once they were out of ear and eyeshot of anyone at the festival, they hugged each other._

_Naruto smiled widely. "You were great honey."_

_Sasuke smiled as wide as Naruto. "Thank you baby."_

_They pulled apart and looked into each others eyes, both held the others gaze as each were looking for that spark of romance that often came when they wanted to kiss. Naruto found the spark in Sasuke's eyes and moved forward to kiss him, almost in that exact moment Sasuke found the spark in Naruto's eyes as well and also moved forward._

_Their lips connected and there was a feeling that nobody else could provide for either of them, love. Naruto gently sucked on Sasuke's bottom lip and it sent Sasuke into a frenzy, he would've screwed Naruto right then and there…had it not been for the squeal coming from not too far away. (Sasuke's a very horny man!)_

_Naruto and Sasuke pulled apart and looked in the direction that the squeal came from. Sakura stood off to the side, staring at them with a twist of shock and fury. She backed up a step, not understanding what she just witnessed._

_Sasuke and Naruto let go of each other and tried to walk towards Sakura._

"_G-Get away from me! I don't know you!" Sakura shouted and ran back the way she had come from._

_Sasuke and Naruto exchanged glances of worry; Sakura is just the kind of person to tell everyone and their dog about Sasuke and Naruto being gay._

_After a minute or so Sasuke turned back to Naruto and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "Should we continue?"_

"_Um, Sasuke I think we should go home for now." Naruto said truthfully._

_Sasuke raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Want to do it at home with all of the kinky stuff I got…?"_

_Naruto sighed. "No, not yet. I-I mean, I think we should give Konoha some time to recover from the shock after Sakura tells them all."_

_Sasuke chuckled. "Alright, I understand."_

_Sasuke pecked Naruto on the cheek and they started walking towards the Uchiha estate, their hands interlocked as they walked._

…

Naruto woke up in a daze, his Ipod had died sometime during the night. His dream had been set during the day of the Fourth Hokage celebration, which was the day that the first person discovered they were together.

It had turned out exactly as they had thought, Sakura told everyone she knew – which was most of Konoha – which made everyone know that they were gay. Most everybody didn't give a shit but there were always a few that liked to harass Naruto and Sasuke about it…and very few of them would have the courage to do it again.

Naruto sat up and took the headphones out of his ears, then started looking for the charger…which was who knows where. After about ten minutes Naruto found it under his bed and he left his Ipod in his room to charge as he went into the living room and watched TV.

As soon as Naruto turned the TV on, he regretted it. There was a News broadcast every morning for those who had been K.I.A, Naruto turned on the TV as they were going through the list of recent people…Sasuke Uchiha being one of the first Naruto heard.

Naruto ran into the kitchen and grabbed a knife as soon as he heard Sasuke's name. He swiftly cut his arm, making sure not to go too deep to the point where he'd die…but deep enough to "take away the pain".

Naruto looked out the nearby window; the sky was darkening because of approaching rain. _Why can't anything go right for me? I feel like I'm in something that I can't control…Dammit!_

Naruto dropped the knife in the sink and, instead of rushing for a band-aid, stood there and watched his arm bleed. He felt like he could feel his worries bleeding out of him as his blood flowed.

_I'm not strong…but I can do this to help clear the pain and my worries…please let this help!_ Naruto thought as tears ran down his face and dropped on the cut. It didn't sting, Naruto couldn't feel anything in that area of his arm and wouldn't for another three years.


End file.
